


Lost

by MercuryMapleKey



Series: Angst Prompt [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/pseuds/MercuryMapleKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave never left Blurr, he'd been influencing him all the while and layer by layer peeling everything away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one for that angst prompt challenge I did on tumblr. This ones prompt was "you don't have to stay" but the real prompt if I'm gonna be honest was The Bird and The Worm by The Used

He didn’t have to. He didn’t have to but he had. Against all reason, against common sense, against even self-preservation; he’d hardly waited for the wounds to heal before going after him. And now he was going to pay for it.

               Shockwave hadn’t been hard to find, he’d designed it that way. Blurr knew the signs, Blurr knew what to look for, and it was Blurr who had stumbled down the path that had been laid out for him only ever increasing his speed as he was systematically stripped to pieces. He would lose everything. It was an obsession both of them shared, and not one either was willing to give up.

               By the time the servo closed around him, like jaws on a steel trap, Blurr knew he’d be caught. He had struggled anyways, screeching, and shouting, and swearing he’d kill him – panting and pleading and pressing into claws that cut patterns into his plating wet and sticky. He’d lost everything all the same. Blurr had cried the first night he found out, but he wasn’t crying now, he wasn’t scared. Shockwave betrayed little emotion and it was different from who he’d been, but Blurr felt enough of it for both of them.

               “You left me! You left me, you left me, how could you leave?!” He seethed, he sobbed, he wasn’t crying but his faceplates came away from Shockwave’s servo wet all the same. He was filthy, but he wanted him.

               “My mission was over, little one.” Shockwave’s voice was cold. Shockwave’s words cut like a cleaver and Blurr gasped with the knowledge it was over; Longarm had been perfect.

               “You tried to kill me.” He needed more. He needed to pay. Blurr was a traitor, an enabler, and leaning forward he kissed his killer liked he’d die without it. “You tried to kill me!”

               Shockwave was perfect in all the ways Longarm hadn’t been. “I’m surprised I was not successful.” Shockwave was a murderer, a sadist, and frantic for relief Blurr had finally caught him.

               “I hate you!” He did, he did; he couldn’t convince himself.

               “You don’t have to stay.”

               He wouldn’t have said it if he had meant it, but the worst set off in Blurr like a bomb nonetheless. Terror, anguish – he needed to calm down, and he didn’t know how. Shaking with emotion, exertion, Blurr pressed his little body flush against Shockwave’s willing them closer though there wasn’t so much as a gap of air between them.

               Animosity faded. Blurr had gotten lost. The weight of the world caught up, and Blurr had been left in the dark. “I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you so much sir.”

               Of course he had, it was all he knew and Blurr would never leave. Shockwave had seen to that, he’d made certain that Blurr had lost everything and he’d started with the mind.


End file.
